Skylor
Skylor is a major character in the fourth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. She is the current Elemental Master of Amber, and the daughter of the nefarious Master Chen. She currently runs Chen's Noodle House. Born with her mother's elemental power of Amber, Skylor was raised by Chen on his Island while mastering her powers. Under her father's command, Skylor partook in the Tournament of Elements and served as Chen's spy in order to create tension between the Ninja and the Elemental Masters, preventing them from standing against Chen while he took their Elemental powers for his plan to change himself and his army into "Anacondrai warriors." Biography The Invitation Accepting her father's proposal to participate in the Tournament of Elements, Skylor aided in recruiting the other Elemental Masters. She was present at the pier when Clouse arrived on Chen's ferry to take them to the Island. During the voyage, Skylor kept to herself near the stern of the boat until Karlof demanded she hand over her cloak. Before she was able to respond, Kai intervened and before long the Master of Fire and the Master of Metal were engaged in a frenzied duel all over the ferry. After Clouse broke up the fight, Skylor helped Kai to his feet, copying his elemental power of fire in the process. Only One Can Remain Upon arriving on the Island, Skylor and the other Elemental Masters were lead into the main hall for the opening ceremony wherein Chen explained the rules of the Tournament. They were then shown to their rooms by Kabuki, and she soon discovered her's was adjacent to Kai's. He showed off his abilities, but when she refused to tell him what hers were, he lost control of the flame he had kindled in his hand and she laughed. While they were talking on their balconies, Chen announced the start the Tournament's first round wherein each fighter had to acquire a Jadeblade. Skylor and Kai quickly noticed a Jadeblade on the roof and immediately started racing for it. Kai was in the lead, but he accidentally threw Skylor off the balcony, forcing him to stop and help her. This allowed Skylor to throw herself to the Jadeblade, causing Kai to switch targets to Karlof. Later on, she came out of her room while the Ninja were gathering in Kai's room, forcing Kai to shove Jay off his balcony when Skylor turned. She saw Kai was feeling guilty for what had happened to Karlof, yet understood he did it to stay in the Tournament. She also said he was lucky to have his friends by his side and was left confused when he suddenly brushed her off and went back into his room, deciding to do the same which allowed the red Ninja to help Jay. In a secret passage, Jay found two holes in the wall to Skylor's room and finds her training, prompting Kai to look and find out her power. Lloyd attempted to get the two to stop, but not before they saw fire burst in Skylor's hand, causing them to assume she was a Fire Master like Kai. Versus When Kai found out he had to battle Ash in the day's match, Skylor, along with the Ninja and Garmadon, were shocked he had to participate. She didn't watch Griffin or Neuro's victories, but saw Kai's match with the others in the crowd. When Kai almost fell, Skylor seemed shocked, implying that she may be developing feelings for him. After he won, she cheered loudly for him. Ninja Roll Skylor was set to fight Jacob, Master of Sound. After a long fought battle, she won, and this time Kai cheered for her. Although she joined Chamille's team, she was the only other competitor to side with the Ninja in the Jadeblades game from the beginning, continuously helping Kai stay on his skates. By the middle, though, she had begun to doubt them, but after Neuro proved them right, she was sold. After Lloyd won and Chamille was eliminated, she warned Kai that Chen would try anything to get rid of him, Jay, and Lloyd. Spy for a Spy She was seen at the buffet with seven other Masters and Garmadon when Chen decided to offer the Staff of Elements up for grabs. She then gave Kai the fortune revealing Cole had found Zane so he could still trust her; unbeknownst to her, Nya told the Ninja one of their allies was a spy for Chen, putting her at risk of exposure. She purposely accused Neuro of being the spy, revealing she absorbed his powers and nearly fought him. When Garmadon suggested everyone be checked for the Anacondrai tattoo, it soon came down to Skylor and Shade. She tried to guilt-trip Kai by saying he doesn't trust her, but he states he does: luckily for her, Shadow ran off before she revealed her tattoo, causing everyone to assume he's the spy. To ward any remaining suspicion off her, she used her power of Form to hide her tattoo and showed her back to the Ninja, throwing them off and destroying the alliance. She later told Chen about Cole and Zane's escape, acknowledging him as her father, and joined him in their possible triumph to destroy the Ninja. Spellbound The Forgotten Element The Day of The Dragon The Greatest Fear of All The Corridor of Elders Cursed World - Part 1 Skylor is seen working at her father's former shop and briefly talks with Ronin about having friends. Appearance Skylor has short eyelashes and orange lipstick on her face, with red hair in a pony tail. She has an orange hood and suit, with black gloved hands. Her suit sports a Japanese symbol on the chest, with a light orange belt and a strap with more symbols on either side of her waist. On her Zukin hood, the Japanese symbol for "6" is emblazoned above the eyeholes. Trivia * Skylor inherited her powers from her mother. ** As a result, Skylor has the exact same abilities as Chen's Staff, except she cannot steal the Elemental Masters's element, she copies it. * Like Zane, Skylor lacks a Tournament outfit. * The Japanese symbol on her Zukin outfit is the Japanese Symbol for 6, representing her role as the sixth "ninja." * While in the tournament, she starts to take an interest in Kai. *Skylor, like Chen and Garmadon, are the only Anacondrais who keep their minifigure heads, instead of gaining a snake head like the other Anacondrai Cultists. *She is the only Elemental Master without a dragon. She may be able to if she hadn't lost her power when the spell was recited. *While in the tournament, Skylor absorbed every power of all the Elemental Masters. However, she absorbed them, along with Zane's abilities of ice, offscreen while she absorbed Kai and Jacob's onscreen. ** In addition, she only uses Kai's fire, Ash's smoke, and Chamille's form for the majority of the fourth season, implying these are her favorite powers to use. She has used Zane's ice and Gravis' gravity as well. **It's not said if she also copied {Water] from Kai due to his shared heritage with the Masters of Fire and Water. *Neither her hood (from "The Invitation") or hair come with her set, the Condrai Copter Attack. *Skylor might not appear again until the sixth season. Appearances *70746 Condrai Copter Attack *''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' **"The Invitation" **"Only One Can Remain" **"Versus" **"Ninja Roll" **"Spy for a Spy" **"Spellbound" **"The Forgotten Element" **"The Day of the Dragon" **"The Greatest Fear of All" **"The Corridor of Elders" *''LEGO Ninjago: Tournament'' *''Ninjago Rush'' *''LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin'' Gallery Skylor35.png SkylorMinifigure.png|Skylor's minifigure Skylr.png FormSkylor.png|Using the power of Form. 37CrowdCheer.png|Cheering on Kai. 39DontFight.png BackForm.png Amber.png|Skylor using her Elemental Power on Kai Skylor.PNG SkylorKai40.png SkylorSmirk.png SkylorSmiles.png TSkylor.png|Skylor as she appears in the Tournament App pl:Skylor Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Tournament of Elements Category:Season 4 Category:Ninja Category:Amber Category:Elemental masters Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tournament of Elements Participants